I Must Now Leave You
by Samurai Girl Suzu
Summary: If you are in love with Kurama and feel pain about him not being real, read this. I love him too. Know that you are not alone. CHAPTERS 18 IS UP!
1. I Must Now Leave You

  Anyway, my old story CYOA: Legendary Goddess Otohime, has been named legendary goddess, so please read it!  This is a story about when I was feeling depressed over Kurama.  Feel free to insert any anime boy you love.

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING BUT MY A**!

I Must Now Let You Go By Samurai Girl Sakura 

Every morning when I wake, all I see is you.

When we talk about our loves, all I see is you.

I feel alone, this world of mine, for fate tore us apart, my

Kitsune soldier.

I am alone.  I am in love with a hopeless thing.  My heart

Full of longing for you, your warmth.

My heart is so full of love…can you hear it beating?

I suffer from a disease, no one cares.

Am I all alone with loving you?

'Cause each day I'm lovin' you,

more and more.  

When I see your face, do you see mine?

I dream about you every night,

I cry for you at dawn.

The stars still twinkle, my morning sun still shines,

And yet my life still seems incomplete, without

Your arms to cling to.

People tell me to give up,

There is no hope for a person in love

With a fiction of one's mind.

My life won't go on, if it ain't you,

Lovin' me and kissin' me.

Your green eyes sparkle like an emerald,

Your hair is like a rose petal, so soft.

Your soul is a sensitive one,

A match for me.

No one will be as good for me as you would.

I can see us now on our first date,

Our wedding,

Our children.

I wished upon stars, time after time, waiting 

For your rose.

It is time I left my dreams,

It is time I left my life.

It is time for me to give up on you.

But your every where I see and can be,

Now tell me, my rose, my Youko,

Do you see me?

I love that poem.  Tell me, do you suffer from the Rose lover, the Silvertail Syndrome( from Supersaiyanprincess), or both?

Do you want another chapter like this?  Tell me by reviewing!  And as always, look at my bio, read my other poems and stories, and review!

Love always,

Samurai Girl Sakura 


	2. Sly Fox, my love

Hello everyone!  Based on the reviews I received, I will continue to write these little poems that make me want to cry!  Lone Sakura, I promise I will read your stories!  I love your work and you are going on my favorites list!  Maybe we can be friends! ^_^ One of the things I do is I review my reviewers back, and when someone wants me to read their stories, I always do and review it so they know I care.  If you want me to read your stories, I will! (if you tell me to)

I DON'T OWN YU YU HAKUSHO!  

Sly Fox 

By Samurai Girl Sakura

Sly fox, out at night,

Your gold eyes pierce mine.

Silver fur shown forever in darkness.

Your gold eyes follow me,

Such a beautiful man.

How could God put such a 

Perfect creature down on earth?

Why did my heart choose you?

They said you were the King of Thieves.

The best bandit around.  
It must be true since you stole my heart from me.

You sly fox,

You sneaky Kitsune,

Why did it have to be you in my arms?

Weary from battle,

I cry for you, 

You always comforted me.

Perhaps we can be together forever, Baka Kitsune,

Be married, raise kits, but that is me, 

Wishing for the impossible.

Why did you take my heart, sly fox?

Did I steal yours as well?

This poem was from a sense that in your imagination, he will always linger with you.  God, is he hot…anyway, thanks to all of you that reviewed!  Please support me and review!  Would you like a poem about you and him being torn apart by Karasu?  Or maybe one about you two getting married?  Maybe both?  Please tell me in a review!

Love always,

Samurai Girl Sakura


	3. Secret Explosion

Hi everyone!  Based on the reviews I got today after I got home from school, I will right one about Karasu and you being extremely jealous and convincing yourself that something is going on behind your back.  

Disclaimer: I don't own squat!

Secret Explosion 

By Samurai Girl Sakura (again)

I see him.

His black hair wavering in the wind,

His explosive touch…will you be next?

He touches your hair,

He makes you shake and shiver…his touch.

Is there something I don't know about going on?

Or maybe I am paranoid, being jealous.

You talk to him, he is gorgeous.

I hate him.

This secret explosion going on behind my back.

Secret fireworks.

You might as well play 'Afternoon Delight'.

_Sky rockets  flying in the sky, afternoon delight!_

I am stuck on you.  Baka Kitsune,

Playing us both,

Me and that secret affair…

You and that bastard of a bomb!

I suppose I'll leave you,

You used me as a plaything,

Let some one else be the toy;

A tear rolls down my cheek.

I still love you, why

Beautiful man? Why?

I shall never let go…I shall never let go…

Sooo?  What did you think?  A little short, but I have another idea about the teasing we Kurama love girls suffer from.  You know, the saddeness and the abuse people give us.  My day was crappy, so I am in the mood for another poem.  How about it girls?  As always, read and review this and my other poems!

Love always,

Samurai Girl Sakura

p.s. should I start a Hiei fan girl segment?


	4. Forever Phoenix

Hi everybody!  I am home sick today, so I can update!  I can't talk much, sore throat.  Does anyone think that Sniper, Sea man, young Sensui, and Itsuki are cute?

I have been getting awesome reviews!  My story has only been out three days and it has gotten nineteen reviews!  Yeah!  I promised that this poem is about we (or at least I) are made fun of for loving Kurama.  This weekend I will put up the Hiei installment (maybe sooner) so even if we are fan girls of Kurama, please review it!     

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho!  If I did, Keiko and Botan would probably be dead…

I would like to say thank you to a few people:

Supersaiyanprincess- Love you!

Sam- you know who you are…know that I share your pain!

Fluffy- ^______^

Kitsunegirl- May enma bless your heart!

Mars explorer- same for you!

Kurama's angel and Ariel- I will make sure Koenma judges you!

Someone- you are sooo kind!

Becker- I won't ask

Lupinicus- Someone understands…

Lone Sakura- ^____^

And Jun2590- You were the first that reviewed.  Thanks!

That should be everybody… thanks again!  If I forgot you, no flames! 

Forever Phoenix 

By Samurai Girl Sakura

I am tired of this.

This…this abuse.

They all ridicule me of my love,

Of my heart.

I love him so, my rose,

My love.

It hurts.

They do it to hurt me.

I cry.

They knock me down,

But I rise again.

Forever phoenix,

Forever phoenix.

From the ashes I rise,

My tears are my water.

My hatred, my air.

My fox, my motavation.

You aren't real…

I cry for you.

I spend every shooting star counting the days

Till you will come to me.

You may knock me down, but I will rise,

Forever phoenix,

Forever phoenix.

I will wait for you, my sweet…

I will always wait for you.

That truly sucked.  I could have done better, right?  Well anyway, I have an idea for a new story.  Also, please read my other poems and stories, look at my bio, and review!

Love always,

Samurai Girl Sakura 


	5. Fight for Humanity

Okay!  Hiya people!   I am sorry I was dissing myself…I was in a trashy mood.  I am running out of poem ideas with Kurama!  If you have ANY ideas, please tell me A.S.A.P.!  I also wanted to tell you 2 things.  

I will be here all weekend long updating! ( home sick again) I think I will do a So You Are obsessed with Kurama? , Dating guide to Yu Yu Hakusho, and a quiz story. 

Thanks for reading!  No, I don't own Kurama.  

Fight of Humanity 

By Samurai Girl Sakura

You…are not the same.

Your green orbs are gone,

Now they are gold.

You have lost that look of innocence,

Now you look lusty.

Where have you gone?

You look like an assassin, as I look down

From a VIP room.

Where has my Shuiichi gone?

"Youko has returned; they cry"

You say with a deeper voice,

Not of my red haired angel.

You are a bandit…

The King of Thieves,

You Baka.

You have deceived me.

I am your lover,

Your pal,

Your friend…

You lied to me.

Could I love a thief?

Out of no where my

Angel returns.

Tears roll down my cheeks.

You beautiful devil,

Thank the heavens you have returned.

I greet you with a kiss.

Never leave me,

My angel,

Never end your fight for humanity.

Can you tell I am low on ideas?  PLEASE TELL ME IF YOU HAVE IDEAS FOR MORE POEMS!  I AM GETTING DESPARATE!  Ahem…please read and review my other stories, look at my bio, review 

this, and GIVE ME IDEAS! ^_________^ thanks.

Love always,

Samurai Girl Sakura 


	6. I am a Dreamer in correct format!

My updating for the second time today!  Here it is, the 6th chapter!  Like I said, please send me ideas!

I don't own Kurama

I am a Dreamer 

By Samurai Girl Sakura

I am a dreamer.

I believe my prince with silver hair will come

And sweep me off my feet.

I know that the romantic soldier with a rose in his hand;

He will come save me from the prison of sadness.

I have convinced my self he will rescue me,

Rescue me from this confusion called love.

I have dreamed.

I have lived in a patch of blood red crimson roses,

The color of his ruby hair.

His sparkling green emeralds for eyes

Go into the deepest depths of my shallow soul.

But do I dream alone?

Of this…this handsome man found only

In my heart and mind?

I have dreamed tonight.

When I look onto the deep sea of night,

The stars are his eyes, melting my heart.

The roses in the garden that is my heart

Bloom for him.

The woman within me

Has chosen him.

Destiny has called.

I am for him,

But he is not for me,

For anyone. 

The shadow that is my doubt has taken me over.

I do not dream alone.

Countless like me see him where we are,

Are in love with his lovely soul and body.

A word for you:

We do not, we will never dream alone.

Keep up your heart; know that there are others out there,

We should be here for each other.

We love him, yet he will never love us.

Hold on to your dreams.

If you are a dreamer,

If you truly love and believe,

He will rescue us.  

He will come.

I think this was my best yet.  Please give me ideas and good poets here on ff.net!  As always, please review my other stories and this one, look at my bio, and tell me your opinions and ideas!

Love always,

Samurai Girl Sakura


	7. Say It Isn't So

This one is a poem!  ^____________^ I am happy!   Over thirty reviews!  Let us see if  it can be 50!

I do not own Kurama.  I think this one will be about when you find out about his playboy past.

Say It Isn't So 

By Samurai Girl Sakura

I just heard today.

I am staring out of my bedroom window as the sky cries.

I just heard about your past adventures.

How many hearts did you break?

How many have died of heartbreak after

A passionate night together?

How many did you screw, hentai, how many?

Did you think I would be a walk in the park?

A sex kitten then given to the pound?

My phone rings, I hear you call.

Hearing your voice just makes my heart break even more.

I thought I was your one and only.

You are trying to apologize.

It won't work, 

No matter how much I love you.

I pick up the phone.

It is over.

Say it isn't so,

My sweet,

Say it isn't so.

Perhaps you will be heartbroken like

Those before you.

The fireworks that exploded in your eyes when we touched.

Say it isn't so.

Say it isn't so.

I put down the phone.

Maybe you have changed.

Maybe you didn't mean it when you told me.

It is still raining here.

I see from my window a red headed figure by my mailbox.

My love holds up a music box and it played

"_I don't mind spending every day,_

_out on your corner in the pouring rain._

_She will be loved, by me."_

Oh, my sweet rose,

I could never leave you.

I ran out in the rain and greet you with a kiss.

"It isn't so, my love,

it isn't so."

Sooo?  Did you like it?  

Love always,

Samurai Girl Sakura


	8. What I Live For

I just got a review saying I was crazy!  Am I ;__;? Please people, give me ideas!  I am also sorry that my poems make you cry!  Some songs make me cry too.

I don't own this…but if Togashi-sama wants to sell them…

What I Live For 

If you were to ask me what I live for,

You would laugh.

If you were to ask me what I dream about, you would laugh.

If you were to give me a rose and I became dreamy eyed, you would laugh.

If you were to ask me what do I see,

You would laugh.

If you were to ask me what I wish for,

You would laugh.

For what I dream about will never come,

No matter how long I dream.

What I wish for will never come.

I look up at the midnight sky,

I couldn't sleep tonight.

I see your face again.

Starlight, star bright,

Why would it matter?

It will never come true.

You may laugh, but what I live for keeps me going, it keeps me strong.

Call me crazy, but what I live for, I love…

Please give me ideas!  

Love always,

Sakura-chan

Please review!


	9. Wish Upon A Star

Hello!  It was really nice to hear from such kind reviewers!  

I am not crazy, I am special.

I do not own Kurama or Yu Yu Hakusho.

Wish Upon A Star

By Samurai Girl Sakura

I looked into my soul last night.

I journeyed into the deepest waters of my soul and saw you.

Smiling at me, your face glowing.  

I couldn't help but fall in love with that boy in my spirit, engraved there for eternity.

The first thing I asked my self was 

_Is he real?_

Of course not.

Who could be as perfect as you?

Like a prince, everything about you is perfect.

I wished upon a star last night.

I hoped by looking into the deep azure haven that is the sky, maybe you could save me from an eternity of misery, knowing that you are too perfect. 

I wished that you would just leave me alone.

Stop appearing in my dreams.

Stop coming into my heart,

Ringing your name like a song.

I wished that I had never heard of you.

I just love you too much to escape reality.

_You should give up on him._

People always say that to me.

It is not like I haven't tried.

Time and time again, I hope to get over you,

But you come back, time and time again.

I will wish upon a star tonight.

I will wish for myself to…

Get over myself.

Goodbye…goodbye…

Did you like that everyone?  Please give me ideas!  Please review!  And please look at my other stories as well!

Love always, 

Samurai Girl Sakura


	10. Sweet Candlelight

This is a sexy lemonade poem.  Do not read if you are offended!  If you wanna make out with Kurama, keep going!  This one is really sad (to me anyway) so get your Kleenex boxes!

Disclaimer: I don't own him.

Sweet Candlelight

By Samurai Girl Sakura

I can see your face from across the table.

You voice is like a bell, calling me out.

The sweet candlelight lights up your face.

Tonight is the night I become yours.

I want to dedicate myself to you.

You pick me up and place me on the bed.

I feel your hot breathe on my ear.

Chaos is controlling my mind.

I am getting nervous.

Your green orbs look lusty.

I am scared.

I hear a click.

My bra is off.

Why can't I defend myself against you?

The sweet candlelight is slowly fading.

I feel your warm hands make their way to my breasts.

You squeeze them tenderly.

Your thumbs roll across my nipples.

"I want to be together with you forever…" 

A light shines across my face.

I awake from my dream.

I can't even stop the tears from rolling.

That dream was everything I wanted.

Romantic, with Kurama.

My hot tears are searing onto the pillow.

It felt so real…

Wait, what is that?

A candle?

Sweet candlelight,

Was it a dream, or was it reality?

Okay, that wasn't good.  Please give me ideas!  If you give me an idea, I will give you credit!  Please review!

Love always,

Samurai Girl Sakura


	11. I Lost Myself

A new poem!  I have one new story up, please read them!  Also, give me ideas, people!  

I don't own them!

I Lost Myself 

By Samurai Girl Sakura

When I am looking into the ocean that is my mind,

I lose myself.

I used to be strong and independent,

What happened?

I lost my self.

All was light once,

All was perfect,

Until I saw him.

When he was wounded, I cried.

Within him,

I lost myself.

I lost myself in his deep green eyes,

His pale ivory skin,

Glowing in the moonlight.

His hair flowed with every movement,

Within his eyes,

I lost myself.

It has been many years.

I live alone,

In a cheap ass apartment in the darker side of town.

I cannot smile since

I lost my self.

If you see the woman with the loneliness in her eyes,

With a certain longing in her movements,

With the soul of a younger woman who 

Was much in love,

Remember,

I lost myself within his smile.

No one remembers the old fox with the soul

Of a young man.

No one even remembers that he was once here.

I lost myself within him.

Tonight I will visit him once more on the old documentations of him.

I lost myself,

I lost myself.

In case you didn't know, this is about a girl who fell in love with Kurama and never got over him.  It takes place around 40 years from now.  Don't worry, this will never happen to us, will it?  Oh, one other thing.  Should I do a poem from Kurama's pov?  Review this and my other stories if you love me, and take care!  Have a happy holiday! I will be here all weekend long updating, though!

Love always,

Samurai Girl Sakura   


	12. I'm Sorry in Kurama's pov!

This is what you have been waiting for!  The poem in Kurama's pov is up!  What if Kurama knew about the pain we are going through?  This is him, saying I am sorry.

I don't own him! Sob, sob, and another sob…

I'm Sorry 

By Samurai Girl Sakura

I have seen it.

I now know what you go through.

I see the tears you cry.

I see the sadness you go through.

You have fallen in love with me.

Not that I mind you being in love with me,

I blush knowing it.

But to see you teased and saddened by me makes me upset.

I have cried tears for you as well.

An unrequited love…it hurts, doesn't it?

We all go through it.

I'm sorry, I'm sorry,

Because I don't love you.

I'm sorry, I'm sorry.

That wasn't very good, but I am thinking about ending the series anyway, and focusing my attention on Yu Yu Bishonen and Others VS the internet.  

Love always,

Samurai Girl Sakura


	13. Drawn to Moonlight

Hello again!  My new story, Yu Yu Bishonen and Others is booming!  Thank you!  Here is a new poem.  Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Do I have to? -___-; I don't own this.

Drawn to Moonlight 

By Samurai Girl Sakura

Drawn to moonlight,

The wind catches the soft red petal that is your hair.

Your green orbs for eyes sparkle like an emerald.

My hair lifts too, but not the same as yours.

Our hearts are bond as one.

I have waited forever for a moment like this with you.

Your soft lips brush against mine,

The bittersweet taste of wine.

We can celebrate.

No more secret explosions.

No more worries.

No more tears that stream from my eyes.

You have defeated him.

We defeated him.

We beat our enemy, together,

Together as one.

Geez that was short.  I wrote it about 2 months ago.  I was looking for my math worksheet when I found it again!  It looked so much longer on college rule paper!  Ja ne!

Love always,

Samurai Girl Sakura


	14. Kiss Me

Hello everyone!  I know it has been a while since I updated but homework is homework.  I have my exams coming up, so it might be 2-3 days till you here from me again!  Okay?  Good!  Oh yeah, is Shishiwakamaru hot, or what?

I don't own Kurama!

Kiss Me

By Samurai Girl Sakura

Kiss me softly,

Kiss me by the fountain on 3rd street.

Kiss me when all hope is lost.

Because I love you so, I cannot let you go, 

So kiss me, down by the broken swing set while the rain pours down.

My heart is so full of love, can you here it beating?

Kiss me while the fireworks go off.

Kiss me in paradise.

Wait for me, I will

Catch up soon,

So kiss me.

Your love addicts me.

I can't get you out of my head.

Kiss me while cherry blossoms fill the air,

I don't mind.

A black and white image in my mind.

I can't get rid of you,

Let me sleep just once tonight!

Wrap your arms around me, 

There is where I belong.

Your strong heart, I hear it's steady rhythm.

My heart is beating faster, 

Now is the moment.

Kiss me tenderly,

Touch the bottom of my spirit.

Wrap around my soul, so pure, so sweet.

So kiss me, darling,

Kiss me koi,

I love you so,

Here my heart,

So kiss me.

That wasn't that good.  I have decided that I will update my stories every other day, so that way you get more than your minds can handle!

Please review!

Love always,

Samurai Girl Sakura


	15. One Year Of Love

Hello loyal fans!  It has been a while since I wrote a poem. Sorry, I was really busy, but I am back for the summer.  This is a poem about my experience with Kurama, for come July 28th, it will have been one year since I fell in love with Kurama  
disclaimer: ha ha  
  
One Year Of Love  
by Samurai Girl Sakura

I remember the day….

You looked so beautiful on my screen

You were being hurt, and I was suddenly saddened.

Why, I had seen you briefly, yet I was in pain.

I knew I loved you.

Simple as that, you were for me

Everything about you was perfect, and one year later, it still is.

The summer ended, and the leaves fell.

The lush green leaves turned to the red of your hair.

The snow fell, and now it is summer again.

One year of love it has been.

I was blessed with an angel that day.

I should have seen it coming, and yet too blinded by my heart's beating love to see.

You still set my soul on fire.

When I see a rose, it still reminds me of you.

I still get dirty thoughts of you and me.

It has been one year of love; our anniverery.

One year of love, and I am still here without you……

Not the best, but I like it.  Now, I have things for you to tell me and do.  
1. read and review this story

2. read and review my newest story, the goddess of Sanzu

3. please email me samuraisuzutriad.rr.com of through AOL IM samuraisakura1

love always,

Sakura


	16. Missing you

I am back!!!!!!!!!  
  
Missing you  
By samurai girl sakura  
  
I hear your name.  
It's my heart breaking through the lines tonight  
No matter what my friends said, I still love you  
There's a message that I'm sending tonight to you  
If you can hear me, feel my heart, and come to me  
Where are you when I need you most?  
I feel a longing deep inside me  
For you to linger within me  
Send my soul afire  
To love me  
I wish to see you  
I wish to hold you  
I wish to see you  
I am not missing you  
Since you left  
I am not missing you  
And there's a heart breaking  
Through the television tonight  
I hear your name through the roses  
Softly come into me............  
  
I am sorry if that was choppy. I hope you enjoyed it. I cannot see YYH at  
the new time, and I miss it, so that's what it's about. Please R&R this and  
my other stories!  
Love always  
SGS 


	17. My Symphony

Welcome, fans! Welcome! I changed my pen name…uh…yeah…lol. I have a whole serving of poems coming for you! I would REALLY appreciate it if someone would read Memoirs of a Princess and Come Clean. And as always, R and R!

I do not own YYH. If I did Kurama would be married by now lol.

Symphony

Here I am  
you're cold as ice  
maybe not, at a different time  
What's not is the same  
nothing will ever change  
and if I thought that it would  
how crazy was I?  
Sing to me and the song of the stars  
tell me now  
what is it like when your dreams are too far?  
Only hope can pull me out of this  
I'm crazy to be only yours  
pray to be only yours  
only hope can pull me through  
waltz of the peonies dance to the wind  
this symphony that never ends  
I returned the apathy  
I want the sympathy  
and I'll wait forever

I'm eager to wait  
I'll wait to see that the song of the stars  
will let me be only yours  
pray to be only mine  
and only yours  
the dance of the water beneath the ocean  
sprays my ankles and I walk to the movement of sand  
Knowing the tears of the moon are eternal  
the sting of the wound will stay  
and I know that the galaxy dances in your eyes  
never hope that my dreams are too far  
stick to you  
And I'll waste my life away  
I guess  
I'm hopeless  
falling for you  
but I suppose  
only hope can make it better  
I want to be yours  
the smiling of daisies on the prairie  
someplace quiet  
sings of your apathy  
and I deserve sympathy  
so give me your symphony…..

Was that good? I hope everyone liked it! Please check out my other stories! And as always, R and R!

Love always

suzu


	18. Warring State

Hello everyone! How are you? I'm doing well! Here's another poem to keep ya happy.

I still don't own YYH.

Warring State

I'm slipping  
into an abyss

Trying to escape myself while I take it in.  
this isn't perfect

Nothing can be perfect

I receive apathy  
from all of those around me  
pretending to care

Of my eternal fight

No side

Could ever win this war

This is like my private world war III

Can anyone hear me?  
As I run down into the eternity  
of a million miles of imperfect me  
I look into the mirror and want to scream

Can I redeem?

Everyone  
wants to be on my side  
but there is really no division of lines

It's like a fight within

My reflection

There is another world echoing in the glass

You can see what we've all becoming

Warring within this other place

We all want a truce but are too shy to ask

I'm sorry  
that I even saw you  
if I had been better prepared  
I could've avoided the wind  
and kept you from creeping in

Somehow I have got to find myself

Beyond all these tears

I could still care

I still care about you and I always will  
So tell me…

Have you been having this problem lately too?

Was that good? It was about trying to tell yourself Kurama doesn't exist and another part of you not wanting to believe it. R and R my other stories and as always review this one!

Love always

Suzu


	19. Wishful Thinking

Hey! It's me again…back in YYH world! I hope you like this new poem!

Wishful Thinking

Craving  
this feeling is unmistaken

I only want what I can't have

I only need what I don't want

You reappeared

When you stopped

I tried to let it all go

But while I tried

And I tried

Even thought I lost control

I cannot find

The remorse I wanted to see

I only want what I can't have

I only need what I don't want

I only wish for what I'm not dreaming

I only dream when I'm not awake

When it all ended

I tried not to let go

But even though I tried

And I tried

Even though I lost my soul

I cannot buy

And I won't buy

Any love at all

I only want what I can't have

I only need what I don't want

I only wish for what I'm not dreaming

I only dream when I'm not awake

And when you let go

Is there a sound inside your soul?

And when you tried

I know and you tried not to go

You only want what is right there

You only need what you want then

You only wish for another reason

You only dream what is not there

I only want you

I can't have you

I only need you love  
yet I don't want it

I only wish for a love like you

I only dream of you every night…

Want more? REVIEW! And IM me SuzuxChan01!


End file.
